The present invention relates to an edge saddle which can be fitted in a through groove or a through hole of a chassis plate of an electric appliance or electrical instrument to protect wirings which pass through said through groove or through hole and, more particularly, relates to an edge saddle with plural steps that is able to be fitted in chassis plates of different thicknesses.